Shot in the Dark
by RyvenSilverflame
Summary: PG from some kissing and language. YAOI! Irvine and Squall! When things finally come to a head at Balamb Garden, Squall has a big decision to make. ONE-SHOT


Shot in the Dark: The Ballad of Squall and Irvine  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, not mine, SQUARESOFT's.. damn it. Ok, and the song.. AGAIN not mine. "Underwater" belongs to Tegan and Sara. COMMENTS: (.) denotes thoughts. ".words.." denotes lyrics. ~.words.~ denotes change in time/space/perspective. Little tributes to my personal muse and RP character Taisho, and to my pal V's character Skylar.  
  
One: Another day, another dollar  
  
"...underwater, I wrote drownin' I used to such a good good swimmer."  
  
Irvine Kinneas stretched widely, yawning as the morning sunlight streamed in from the window of his modest dorm in the Balamb Garden. It had been months since the topple of the Sorceress Ultimecia, but the sharpshooter had lingered in his adoptive garden; enjoying the company of his reunited "Orphanage Gang."  
  
He caught a look at himself in the mirror over the dresser, his long blond locks were tossed from another night of restless sleep. "You, Irvine my boy, are an idiot," he murmured to his rumpled looking reflection.  
  
"I'll agree to that," came a cheerful voice from the door. Not sickeningly cheerful.. So it wasn't Selphie, but a rather clinically detached cheerful.. Quistis. The leggy blond former instructor strode in as Irvine hastily tried to cover the most nagging early morning problems for males. "What are you an idiot for this time, Tex?"  
  
He laughed and shook his head. "The usual," he said rather sheepishly. "This is getting out of hand, Q; I'm fixated!"  
  
"Hmm.. Poor baby," She said softly running a hand through her friend's hair. "I know what you're going through. I remember how hard it was when me and Selphie to get together. Don't worry, we'll et you through this. one way or the other."  
  
That didn't sound too promising. Irvine rose from the bed, unabashed of his nudity since it was only Quistis in the room, and began putting himself together. It was one of his flaws that he was, as Zell once put it, "fawning conceited clothes horse of a vain idiot." Nothing would do that he had every hair in place, his rawhide jacket just so, his boots shined to a precise careless semi-glow. Besides, Irvine Kinneas had someone to impress these days.  
  
"so, anyways," he asked as he crimped before the mirror. "What brings you here at this hour?"  
  
"The fearless leader has just been contacted for a job," she said seriously. "It's something pretty touchy I guess; since he's asked for the two of us, and Rinoa."  
  
"Oh, gods, not her!" Rinoa was his chief rival in the Garden these days; just being around her tended to make Irvine lose his usual cheery disposition and make him despondent and sad. "Maybe I can play sick."  
  
"No chance, Tex," Quistis said unsympathetically. "Rinoa also tried to get out of the mission after she heard you were being assigned; Squall's being most insistent."  
  
~.later that morning. Squall's perspective.~  
  
".. but for now, my head is in the clouds."  
  
Squall looked at his three friends, his brow furrowed, causing his face to crinkle around the scar on his face. It was urgent that they get to Fisherman's Horizon, but something was nagging at him about this one. Something was up; so he'd called his three friends best suited to working a fishy job like this.  
  
He looked first at Quistis, friend and former Instructor. The whip master was used to being in positions of authority, and carried herself with ease and confidence. This would prove invaluable if they needed to strong arm info out of the people of FH. He smiled at her briefly as she regarded him coolly during the briefing.  
  
Rinoa faced his scrutiny next. The daughter of an important government official Rinoa was used to moving circles that might normally be closed to mercenaries like SeeDs. Her winsome girlishness worked to give lie to her cunning and political nature.  
  
Last he looked, and looked longest, at Irvine Kinneas. As always he thought back to the moment that the sharpshooter had been unable to shoot the then Sorceress Edea; he'd never been so open with another human as when they had talked after that. It was Irvine that had told them all of their pasts, restoring a sense of family to the orphans that had eventually come to the Garden. Other than that one moment Irvine had proven a competent and skilled marksman and assassin.  
  
He shook his head. "Well, team," he said with faked confidence. "That's the situation, the Garden will arrive at FH in about ten minutes, so you'll want to make any last minute adjustments to the GFs or equipment. I'll meet you at the exit ramp."  
  
He nodded to them all as they rose. He turned his back and began to shuffle through his paperwork. Leadership wasn't ALWAYS glamorous. He nearly leapt when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
~Irvine's perspective~  
  
".. I'm a silly love song, a twisted elbow crush song."  
  
The blond almost leapt himself when his hand caused Squall to jump up so high. "Oh, er, sorry man. I just had a question about today's job. sir." There, that sounded nice and casual. shit.. My hand's still on him. He drew it away as if suddenly he was burnt.  
  
"Oh," Squall said, was that a touch of disappointment Irvine heard in his tone?, and nodded. "What is it, SeeD Kinneas?"  
  
"I was just wondering. sir. if it was wise to bring such a large force to such a small place. Four seems a large team for such a small place," Irvine said with a reasonable tone. (Yeah,) he thought darkly. (And it might get that slut Rinoa away from you long enough to talk to your for one blasted moment.)  
  
Squall frowned for a moment. "Irvine," he said sternly. "I don't know what happened between you and Rinoa, but I want you to keep it out of your professional lives. You three were chosen based on your merit. Deployment decisions are mine to make. That is all."  
  
Irvine nodded glumly and left Leonheart's office after a smart salute. (So, he knows something's between me and Rinoa? Good, maybe he isn't completely oblivious. And he's right, we shouldn't let this get involved with our work. We're supposed to be the elite after all. And besides, maybe this is the best way to impress him.) With that much happier frame of mind the Shooter went to make sure his rifle was in good order, and to stock up on some of his specialty bullets.  
  
~.that evening.. Irvine's perspective.~  
  
".. and I would go to jail with only boys just to prove I as tough as you.. . and when I get out for good behavior, I'm writing love songs, silly . bangin' knee songs."  
  
It had been a hard day for the four of them. The problems at the wharf at FH had had to do with a pocket of former Sorceress followers tampering with the rigging that kept the town in place in it's ocean solitude. The fights were hard, but not extraordinarily so. The hard part had been when Squall had divided them into pairs: Squall and Rinoa, and Irvine and Quistis. Irvine had almost shot the blue clad idiot right there after she'd flashed a smirk at the two blonds and waved casually goodbye as she and their leader set out.  
  
Still, though, it felt good to back in the Garden, relaxing after a day spent in the field. The sea air sprayed bits of foam at the blond as he leaned on the rail of the upper observation platform. It was a rare moment of relaxation these days. He'd even taken off his trench and shirt, letting the wind wash over his torso. It was a good feeling, a feeling of being cleansed.  
  
"Oh, sorry," a voice from the door. Zell's Irvine registered without turning. "We thought no one was up here.  
  
The blond turned to see the skateboarding martial artist at the door with an arm around Squall's former rival, Seifer. After Seifer's disgrace following the Sorceress affair he'd reconciled to all of them. Zell had done more than forgive him, it seemed. The pair had been inseparable since they'd returned from the time stream. Irvine remembered a faintly jealous, and sort of haunted look in Squall's eyes the night the pair had asked to be lodged together in the Garden.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Irvine said, shrugging into his clothing. "You two can have it. I was just about to leave anyways."  
  
As he made to get past them, Seifer took his arm and smiled sympathetically. "It's ok Kinneas, he'll come around. Trust me."  
  
"Yeah, maybe so."  
  
Two: Are you SERIOUS?  
  
~Squall's perspective~  
  
". I'm a car crash, but I got to get up, and every morning it's a clean up.."  
  
Squall looked out of the wall of glass that served as the face of the steering bay. He'd gotten leave to take some R&R around the Garden for a few days. While he looked forward to skiving off his managerial duties, he wasn't looking forward to having to deal with more personal problems.  
  
(Its disgusting. I know that they must be up to something. Why can't they just tell me? Look at the way they both tried to get out of yesterday's mission. You'd think they were trying to keep this away from me. How stupid do they think I am?)  
  
He nodded at the new helmsman, a guy named Skylar, and left for his old student dorm. When he needed to think. Selphie called it 'brooding,' he went to his old room. The hallways were littered with students and troopers in rare idle moments.  
  
"Hey, Squall," one of the older students hailed him as he walked down the dorm's hall. "Fancy a game of cards?"  
  
Squall really didn't like the card games, largely he kept a deck on him just because he knew that his friends liked it, and gave him an excuse to be with h- that is.. With them.  
  
"No thanks, Kamichi," he said forcing a smile. "I'm not in the mood to lose to a younger kid again."  
  
Kamichi laughed and turned back to the on going game, rooting for a friend that had just made a surprisingly good move. Squall shook his head with a derisive snort and kept going.  
  
The privacy of his old room was a welcome change to the 'As long s they knock it's ok," attitude of administrative suites. No one ever went to the dorms, cept for the students of course, without a GOOD reason. Squall threw himself onto his bed, Griever slid out from under his shirt, and rested against the hollow of his neck.  
  
"No wonder they think I don't know what's going on," he mused out loud. "I had the most powerful GF right under my nose and never knew it. So I guess it makes sense to assume I wouldn't notice a romance under my nose."  
  
But it hurt, even stoic Squall had to admit it, that they were in a romance in the first place, particularly when he was pining for one of them.  
  
"Oh this is too much," he growled to the uncaring ceiling, covering his eyes with a forearm. "I got to do something. I could separate them. Since they seem to be letting their romance cloud their judgment about work." That was a comforting thought. With Rinoa back in Deling, or Irvine back in his home Garden they wouldn't be mooning over each other anymore.  
  
"And may I can get over this crush of mine," he mused in a defeated tone of voice.  
  
KNOCK. KNOCK.  
  
Squall wearily uncovered his eyes and stared at his door, tempted to just stay quiet and hope the intruder left.  
  
KNOCK. KNOCK.  
  
"C'mon, Squall," Rinoa's voice with a slightly snippy tone. "The students told me you'd gone to your room, might as well open up."  
  
(OH dear God, here it comes.)  
  
"Alright already, if it's so damned urgent!" He threw himself off of the small bed and opened the door for the girl. "Come on in, Rinoa."  
  
The raven haired girl sauntered in, her eyes scanning the bare room critically before she took a seat on the small chair beside the bed.  
  
"What do you need?" Ok, maybe it was rude but Squall wasn't in the mood for company.  
  
"I need to talk to you," she said in that infuriatingly offhand tone all woman seemed to be able to use.  
  
"That's pretty obvious, " he said caustically, leaning against his wall, arms crossed over his chest. "What about, particularly."  
  
"Oh, Y'know," she said airily. "Us."  
  
"Us? Look, Rinoa, I know about you and Irvine," he said in a defeated tone. "So let's stop dancing around the issue."  
  
The girl looked genuinely shocked. "What? Me and .. HIM? Are you an idiot, Squall?"  
  
"Please, Rinoa, I'm not dumb. It's painfully obvious they way you avoid each other; especially when I'm around. Like you don't want to hurt my feelings or something."  
  
"You idiot! That's not why we.. I mean why I.," she tried to stand but sank back. "You really don't know, do you?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"that we're both trying to compete for you," she said matter of factly. "The pervert seems to think you like boys too. I came up here to tell you; and to prove him wrong."  
  
"He. you. me?" Squall's world took a large lateral lurch as his perception of the universe shifted.  
  
Rinoa did manage to get out of her chair this time and wrapped her arms around the bewildered young man. "there there, Leader Man," she said softly, like she spoke to that dog of hers. "I knew you didn't swing that way."  
  
Squall's mouth worked and sound refused to come out of it.  
  
Rinoa stood on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on Squall's malfunctioning lips. THAT woke him up.  
  
"Rinoa, please," he said distractedly. "I. I need to think about this."  
  
The girls giggled. "I'm sure. Just don't keep me waiting too long, Squall." She gave him a final squeeze before leaving. Over her shoulder she gave him a wink and murmured. " When you DO beat Kinneas up, tell him that I send my best."  
  
~. later that day. Squall's perspective.~  
  
". And all I need is time, time to love you."  
  
They were.. Competing.. For him? Squall tried to wrap his mind around that concept. Two people, two talented and skilled and well liked people were competing for HIM? Worried, frustrated, emotionally unavailable, moody, Squall; had TWO people interested in him. It didn't make sense.  
  
So to the upper balcony he went. Hopefully the gentle movement of the drifting Garden would lull him, comfort him, help him sift threw the riot of emotions that went on inside of him. It was doubly confusing since he wanted one of them so VERY badly.  
  
Solace and peace were in short supply there. Selphie, the perpetually happy cheerleader of their rather elite company was sitting on the railing.  
  
"Sorry, Selphie," he murmured about to leave.  
  
"Don't be," she said happily. "Actually I came up here cause I knew you'd be here. I want to talk to you."  
  
(Ugh not again! What else could happen?)  
  
"Oh," he faltered. "About what? Something bothering you?"  
  
Selphie laughed her silvery laugh and shook her head. "Don't try to be comforting Squall, it doesn't suit you. And no, I need to talk about you."  
  
"What about me?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Rinoa," she said softly. "she's just announced to the three biggest gossips that you're going to beat up, and kick out Irvine, for being a pervert, and that you two were now happily a couple."  
  
"She did what?" He blinked a few times. That hardly seemed in character for Rinoa, who despite her flightiness was still a good person.  
  
"She sure did," Selphie said, her usual sunshine dimmed. "It's not true is it?"  
  
Squall shook his head. "Of course it's not true. I mean.. if I felt that way about.," he blushed slightly. "Gay couples, I would've gotten rid of you and Quistis, and Zell and Seifer, but you four seem to still have homes and jobs don't you?"  
  
Her face cleared and she smiled like a ray of sun coming out from behind a dark cloud. "Good. I knew she couldn't have been right about that. So," she cleared her throat again, her eyes dancing. "What ARE you going to do? Rinoa's a nice looking girl; Irvine's a good looking man. They'd both make good partners for you."  
  
Blink. Blink. (What? Selphie knew? God how long had this been going on? Did the others know? Probably. Oh hell.) "What was that now?" He asked distrustfully.  
  
"I said, basically, which are you going to chose?, Squall," there was that offhanded tone again.  
  
"I. I. I need to think," he murmured.  
  
"Don't think TOO hard," she said encouragingly as she hopped down and went back inside. "You might make a mistake."  
  
Three: Confrontation  
  
~ . same day, shortly after Squall spoke to Selphie. Irvine's perspective.~  
  
". The forecast is gray, but we're stay inside, you must live close I've seen you drive by."  
  
Irvine sat on the table in the cafeteria, watching Zell scarf down hotdogs, on the watch for a famous Dincht choking fit. His expression was bland as he listened to the blond try and encourage him between bites.  
  
". really, man. you just.. Need.. To.. TELL him," Zell tried to say sagely, a tone maligned by the food coming and spraying out of his mouth.  
  
"I don't know if I can man," the gunslinger replied morosely. "The facts are that he prefers girls."  
  
"The facts show no su- ERK!" the martial arts pro started to choke.  
  
Irvine deftly swatted him on the back, dislodging food all over the tray and the remains of Zell's lunch.  
  
"Thanks man," he said weakly, smiling at Irvine gratefully. "Needed that. Anyways, that FACT is."  
  
"The fact is that the Garden will mostly like be short one, mostly likely bruised and cut, pervert," Rinoa said snidely. "Very, very shortly."  
  
Irvine looked at her nervously. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
The blue clad woman crossed over to them, strutting like the cock of the walk. Her face, normally very pretty, was twisted in a triumphant sneer. "Precisely what it says."  
  
"Out with it Rinoa," Zell said dangerously.  
  
"Fine then, since it seems fags can't take a hint," a meaningful glance at Irvine. "I've just gotten back from speaking to my darling Squall. After a very.. Nice.. Kiss he asked to be left alone to think about the placement of Irvine here, now that the whole sordid plot has been brought to light."  
  
"you TOLD him?" Irvine asked in credulously. "That.. He.. I. you BITCH!"  
  
"Oh, I told him alright," she said softly. "And that's when we kissed. Sorry, Kinneas, that game's over, and I just won. Maybe if you hurry you can leave a letter of resignation now, and leave with some dignity."  
  
The sharpshooter stared at her. No, it had to be true, he surmised, she was far to cocky for it to be a set up.  
  
"You're right," he said gravely. "Congratulations, Rinoa. I hope you'll be happy," he with that he got to his feet and left; leaving a smirking Rinoa and a spluttering Zell behind him.  
  
~. that night. Squall's point of view.~  
  
". I left signs out on the lawn. Did you take them to tease me? To follow or to lead me?."  
  
Irvine hadn't been back to his room. Neither had Rinoa, Squall discovered during the course of the afternoon. Now, as the sun was setting, and he consumed dinner mechanically at the 'High Table,' with his friends, Master Cid and Lady Edea. Irvine and Rinoa were conspicuous by their absence.  
  
"Has anyone seen Irvine?" He asked to the table. He hoped it didn't sound too worried.  
  
The former orphans shot a look at their former caretakers before answering obscurely.  
  
"Not since he spoke to Rinoa at lunch," Zell said softly.  
  
"He mentioned wanting to get some training," Seifer added. "But that was hours ago."  
  
"Rinoa hasn't been around either," Quistis said with one raised brow.  
  
"She said she wanted to look good for.. 'later,' as she put it," Selphie supplied in her perky way.  
  
(Great, just GREAT! Now they're both avoiding me. Now what do I do?)  
  
"Well if you see either of them," he said cautiously. "Tell them I'd like to see them both in my office."  
  
He rose at once and headed back to the dorms. He had notes to write. Important notes.  
  
"Your dispensation with the Balamb Garden, and in it's activities need to be discussed with Squall Leonheart, this evening at precisely 9pm. Please arrive at his office promptly."  
  
(There, that gave nothing away.) It would also give him time to stage this properly. As he walked away from the dorms, he felt a little bit better, thinking of the look on the chosen one's face when he brought this idiot tableaux to it's end.  
  
~. 8:30pm Irvine's Perspective..~  
  
". you're a love song, some silly love song, a verse chorus and such."  
  
Irvine read the note again. (Oh hell. too late.. Too late to retire. I could just run away, take one of the Garden's boats and just. leave. ) That sounded ok, and then the look on Rinoa's face this afternoon came back to him. (No way. To hell with THAT! He wants to do this all official like, fine, we'll do it HIS way!)  
  
He angrily got dressed, wearing the full formal panoply of a trained SeeD. The shoulder knots of rank, the medals he'd earned with this group and back home. He wished that he'd dare bring his rifle, but no that would set the wrong tone.  
  
(Ok then, MASTER Leonheart. Let's get this over with.) He squared his shoulders and marched towards Squall's office. (And it'll let me see him one last time,) his heart murmured and his head agreed.  
  
~. 8:55pm. Squall's perspective.~  
  
". I'm a car crash, but I've got to get up, and every morning it's a clean up."  
  
Squall was also in the full uniform of a SeeD Commander. He rarely wore the outfit, even when discussing jobs with clients, he felt it too intimidating.  
  
(But this calls for some intimidation. Selphie said not to think too much, that it might lead me to make a mistake. I hope she's right. I hope I'm doing the right thing.)  
  
The clock on his desk beeped at 9:00 pm on the dot. Squall jumped, and allowed himself a moment to calm himself before buzzing his intercom.  
  
"Xu," he asked steadily. "Are the people I've sent for here?"  
  
"Yes, Commander Leonheart," the instructor and secretary said confidently back. "They await your invitation to enter."  
  
"Show them in please."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Rinoa entered first. Her shining black-brown hair was pulled back into a graceful knot at the back of her head. He face and neck were powdered artistically. She was wearing a soft sky blue dress with a plunging neckline. Around her neck she wore a platinum chain, from which dangled the copy of Griever that Zell had helped her make. She nodded to Squall as she took a standing position behind one of the two chairs before his desk.  
  
"Evening, Commander."  
  
"Good Evening, Lady Rinoa."  
  
Irvine stepped in behind her. His long hair was free from it's normal pony tail and hung about him like a shining mane. His deep blue, almost black, uniform contrasted his light hair and tanned skin nicely. The red belt and shoulder knots set off the outfit, and the myriad of medals and insignia seemed to set off the way the uniform clung to his toned form. He took a similar stance to Rinoa behind the other chair.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Commander?" he asked formally.  
  
"Yes, please sit down," Squall said, burying his nerves behind the detachment of his tone. "As the notes I left for you said, I need to discuss your future roles with the Balamb Garden."  
  
Irvine took the news stoically, as if he accepted the worst. Rinoa flashed Squall a wink.  
  
"Yes, you two," he looked them both over critically. "Have been the cause of a great deal of disruption these last few days. I cannot allow that. It ahs even begun to affect your work here. As your Commander I cannot allow that to continue."  
  
He looked at Irvine and then Rinoa. "So I have no choice but to send one of you away from the Garden. After this meeting the one asked to leave will be escorted to their rooms, where they are to pack, and debark from the Garden immediately on the boat awaiting them. They will then be deposited at the dock at Balamb, with one month's stipend to see them home."  
  
Rinoa glanced at Irvine, Irvine glanced back. The choice of leaving them at Balamb didn't hint at which of them was chosen to leave.  
  
Squall stood. "Rinoa. You have caused fear and rumors to fly around this complex. You have condemned the personal preferences of one our most skilled and trusted SeeDs. This must not be allowed to continue. Irvine. You have lost sight of what makes SeeD the best military force on the planet. You allowed minor innuendo and personal affairs cloud your abilities. This also cannot continue."  
  
Irvine growled, Rinoa looked less sure of herself.  
  
"Oh, damn it all, Squall," Irvine said heatedly. "Just give me walking papers and let it go at that!"  
  
Squall looked at them both, and then smiled softly. "Irvine Kinneas, I never had any intention of giving you your 'walking papers.' We need you here at the Garden. I need you here, with me."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Rinoa exploded. "Squall, what are you saying? What about the time stream? What about me saving you? You can't honestly say that you are willing to give that up!"  
  
"I thank you Rinoa," Squall said evenly. "I owe you my life, but I think I've paid that a hundred times over. I saved YOUR life as well, remember? Now, your escort is outside, please leave Rinoa. Further, Balamb Garden, and indeed all other Gardens, will not take a contract from you, ever."  
  
Rinoa looked ready to spit nails. With one last growl she rose and stormed out.  
  
Irvine looked at Squall, disbelief all over his face. "Did. did you mean it, Squall?"  
  
The scarred fighter nodded. "Yeah, I meant it. Irvine I've wanted you since I met you. or met you again. when I saw you on the lawn of your Garden, winking at me and balancing that butterfly on your finger."  
  
The sharpshooter smiled slightly. "I love you, Squall."  
  
The gun blade master smiled back. "I love you too Irvine."  
  
Epilogue: The Graduation Dance  
  
~. one month later. seen through the eyes of a video camera.~  
  
"And all I need is time, time to love you. "  
  
The party was in full swing as new SeeDs accepted the congratulations of their new peers and their family and friends. The video camera zoomed in on the newcomers, and also peeked at the antics of the Garden's most famous members.  
  
Zell was scarfing hotdogs, this time helped by Seifer through a choking fit.  
  
Selphie and Quistis were talking to Cid and Edea, before the perky fighter waved the camera man to peek out the large doors to the balcony.  
  
There two young men, in the uniforms of senior SeeDs stood, looking up at the night sky. No shooting stars this time. Just a large and full moon hanging low above them. The short haired one had his arms around the taller man's waist, his head on his companion's shoulder.  
  
The taller, long haired man moved his friend around so that they were face to face. He smiled shyly before putting his lips to the others, as fireworks broke the night, proclaiming a new beginning for those who had finally gotten through their obstacles and were able to take their rightful place in the world.  
  
"Taisho Kamichi," a stern voice said to the camera man. "You leave Squall and Irvine alone."  
  
"Fine, Skylar," Taisho said pouting. "You're just mad that I was looking at another guy."  
  
"Like they had a shot."  
  
"Nope!"  
  
The younger pair took another cue from their peers and they too kissed under the fireworks.  
  
~fin~  
  
So, there ya go!!! Please R&R. Thanks a lot. -Ryv 


End file.
